


Friends

by trevania



Series: Growing Up Long [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevania/pseuds/trevania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that Arthur and Eames could have more than just each other as a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Its been a few months since the first day of first grade and Eames was adjusting better than his mother would have ever imagined. He was doing well in all his subjects, making friends, and of course charmed any staff member that came into contact with him. Sure, kids asked him about his accent, but he wasn’t the only one. There happened to be another little boy in his class, Yusuf, who also had an accent and of course, the two hit it off immediately with their interest in football, not the American kind, and cats. Yusuf said he had three and told Eames he’d ask his mum if he could come over and see them.

Arthur was having a pretty good time too. He’d become friends with a little girl named Ariadne. They used to be across from each other in Kindergarten, so they recognized each other on the first day. The little brown haired girl would tease Arthur, but never seriously. Ms. Vasborn always caught them laughing together in the corner of the classroom during break time or Ariadne poking Arthur in the cheek trying to make his dimples appear and tell her to keep her hands to herself. 

But Arthur and Eames still had time for each other. They sit next to each other in homeroom, Arthur on the far left of the room, next to the windows covered in labels with the names of everyone in his class on it and Eames sits next to him. During Art when his class went to Mr. Lloyd’s room, they sat at the same table, the orange table, drawing and painting artwork for their parents or making food out of clay. Arthur, Eames, Ariadne, Yusuf and another little boy, Caleb, would play tag on the playground during recess after they have their lunches together and wait together for their parents in the school yard. Arthur and Eames do their homework together every afternoon over cookies and milk at Arthur’s house after his mother would pick them up because Eames’ mother was working when school got out. Arthur helps Eames with their vocabulary words and Eames helps Arthur with his counting.

Today though, Ms. Vasborn’s class was on a field trip to Redwood Library and naturally, Arthur and Eames were partners, even though Ariadne tried to offer Arthur her second oatmeal cookie to be partners with her. 

“Alright kids, this is the Children’s Library, so all of these books are for you all to read. If you need help with anything, look for Me, Mrs. Laura, Ms. Olivia, or Ms. Ashlee. Remember, stay with your partner at all times. We’ll come and get you when it is time to go.”

7 pairs of two split up and take to the colorful room. There are big green and red couches and chairs, orange and purple bean bag chairs, square wooden tables with colored edges and child level book cases. Posters and pictures created by children cover the walls and little multi-colored cubbies. Arthur and Eames stop at a table with a stack of books and take two each to one of the big green couches by the windows that face the garden. Arthur grabs a few books off of a big orange table and walks over to a plush yellow seat by the windows with Eames in toe. The two sit together and read, If You Give a Mouse a Cookie, while their teacher and chaperones watch over the class.

“This is really silly. Why would you even invite a mouse in? That’s nasty” Arthur says with the same stern look on his face that his father gives his paper work. 

“Well, maybe he was looking for a friend. A friend who had cookies” Eames says with a glint in his eye.

“But, why would anyone want to be friends with a mouse?” Arthur says questioning. 

“You can have a mouse for a pet. My cousin has a pet mouse named Squeak back home and it’s really neat. It has a long tail and everything” Eames rambled on.

Arthur listened intently. Seeming to forget all about the book.

“Everyone wants a friend, Arthur” was the last thing Eames said before the two continued to read together.

“You’re right, Eames. Everyone does want a friend. Even mouses” Arthur said once they were back on the bus.

“You mean mice. There isn’t such a thing as mouses” Ariadne said from the seat in front of them.

“Ok, mice. Sorry, Ari” Arthur said.

The three laugh and discuss pet mice all the way back to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Third part that I literally just finished after months. I'm terrible.


End file.
